In some types of partial middle ear implantable (P-MEI) or total middle ear implantable (T-MEI) hearing aid systems, sounds produce mechanical vibrations within the ear which are converted by an electromechanical input transducer into electrical signals. These electrical signals are in turn amplified and applied to an electromechanical output transducer. The electromechanical output transducer causes an ossicular bone to vibrate in response to the applied amplified electrical signals, thereby improving hearing.
An electromechanical transducer used for the purpose of vibrating or sensing from any or all elements of the ossicular chain may be mounted in or near the middle ear. The transducer is generally contained in a housing or enclosure, forming a driver or sensor assembly that facilitates the placement of the transducer within the middle ear.
In previous designs, applicant has noticed unwanted resonances within the audible frequency range, which can be disconcerting to the person having the implant.
What would be desirable are transducers which more accurately convert the electrical signal received into vibrations which can be coupled to the ossicular chain.